Disquieted & Settled
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Disquieted: They needed privacy. The silence was disquieting; everyone gauging their reactions. Settled: Everything that needed to be said, had been said. It was settled; they needed each other, and sometimes that was enough. Final pieces to "Flustered" and "Bewildered".
1. Disquieted

_Title_: _**Disquieted**_

_Author_: Desi (obvz.)

_Rating_: M (for language)

_Summary: They needed privacy. The silence was disquieting; everyone gauging their reactions. Final piece to "Flustered" and "Bewildered"._

_**A/N: The final chapter. For TRINIK and DanDani, you're both beyond awesome! This might be a two parter. I'm so tired, I can barely think straight, but this is what I have. For now.**_

* * *

><p>The thing about being wanted was that someone<em> actually wanted you<em>, and for a specific reason. Fortunately for him, he and his family were wanted... no, needed for the just the kind of mission they were born for. And unfortunately for the people who required their services, they weren't common criminals. _They _were smart, and knew how to bargain for what _**they **_wanted.

So, when Luke Hobbs "tracked" them to Ibiza, he should have known it was too easy. Almost as if he'd been waiting, Dominic was sitting on the front porch with two cold beers in his hand. And when Hobbs approached the man, handcuffs ready, all he did was offer the second beer to the cop with a casual, "We should talk."

That's how it'd begun. Toretto offered Hobbs the deal of a lifetime; he and his family would help catch whatever criminal topped Luke's list, and in return, there would be full pardons all around. And even luckier for them, Hobbs was just desperate enough to shake on it.

Dominic called in his reinforcements who came in a moment's notice. Two days later, everyone had made themselves comfortable in their Tanami villa. The luxury palace boasted beautifully manicured gardens over several thousand square meters with an undisturbed view of the sea reaching all the way to Formentera Island. It was pure paradise. Truly.

Even _**he **_was able to relax and really take in the beauty that Ibiza had to offer. Especially its sunsets.

Sunset in Ibiza was magical. Even so on the two-hundred-and-thirty foot yacht that cruised in the Balearic Sea. A small speedboat slowed as it headed towards the yacht. Even in the distance, Dominic could see that besides the driver, there was only one passenger. Her dark hair fanned behind in as the wind whipped it from her face. It was _**her**_.

While his family enjoyed a nice, light dinner on the yacht's lower deck, he listened as the speedboat's engine was cut and the driver assisted his passenger aboard the yacht. As she stepped up, all glowing tan wrapped in pure white shorts and a loose white linen shirt that displayed her black bikini top underneath, the entire team held its breath.

"What?" She inquired as her friends and family stared at her, awaiting either _**her **_reaction or _**his**_. Brown eyes flicked to the head of the table where Dom sat and her breath hitched, inaudibly. They stared at one another for countless heartbeats, while no one spoke a word. _They needed privacy. The silence was disquieting; everyone gauging their reactions._

So, Dom stood from the table and climbed the short staircase to the upper deck's balcony. In the seconds before she followed, the brunette pulled Rome's half-full Corona from the table and pushed her hair back as she silently prayed this would go well.

Her sandaled feet were a hesitant sound behind him, as if she was unsure whether or not she'd made the right decision coming here. He felt the warm gust of fragrant wind across his back as she crossed behind it, coming to a stand-still to his right.

Together, the pair remained silent for a long moment, each trying to decide what to say.

"Thanks for coming. The team needs you." He decided.

"Yeah, of course. I haven't missed an adventure yet." She replied, nodding.

More silence. More decisions on what to say.

"How's Owen?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since Christmas."

He did the math in his head. Eight months.

"Why not?"

"You want the edited version or the unedited version?"

"Give it to me straight, Let."

"Well, while he was making me come, I called him by another name."

Dom's brows furrowed and his eyes blazed with anger. The thought that she'd been with more than just Owen during their two years apart nearly broke him, despite the countless women he'd been with. "Whose?" Not that she owed him any explanation. Especially after what he'd been doing.

She averted her gaze back to the sunset over the sea. The brunette took the time to lean her forearms on the railing of the balcony. She sipped casually from the beer in her hand. And just as he was about to give up and change the topic, she answered, "Yours."

A dozen, if not more, emotions flitted across his face and through his heart; arrogance, pride, happiness, relief. But then a strange wave of sadness swept through him as he watched the pink-gold hues reflect against her tanned skin. "I'm sorry."

Her head jerked towards him, confusion evident on her face. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I know that you wanted to be happy with him. And I ruined that for you. Just like I ruined us."

He wasn't looking for her pity or sympathy. He honestly wasn't. Actually, he'd been expecting anger and outrage for some odd reason. Instead, she tipped back her beer bottle, finishing it before turning to him.

"I think we both know that was never going to happen."

"What's that?"

"Me being happy with another man." She shrugged, the pink hues of the sun hitting her golden shoulder just right. He wanted to kiss that spot. Press his lips against the, undoubtedly warm skin he'd find there.

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Letty."

Her eyes closed as she savored the way he said her name. Owen never breathed her name the way Dominic did.

"We both know that you've always had a piece of my soul. And I've always had a piece of yours."

_Did she just call them soul mates?_

"Was Owen the only one?"

Her eyebrows raised at that question. He had some nerve. "How was rehab?" She shot back, probably with a bit more spite than she intended. So Owen hadn't been the only one; noted.

"Oh, it was a delight. I got to talk about about the root of my fucking problems all day long."

"Yeah? And just what _is _the root of your problem, besides your stubborn, macho-ass mentality?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him in a challenge.

Fine, if it was a fight she wanted, she'd get it.

"You." He spat back. "You made me into the fucking shell of a man I was when you left."

"And you would've made me into a shell of a woman if you would have continued to pressure me for marriage and kids. I left before I could resent you!"

"Well, I have seen the error of my ways. Congratulations." He replied, his voice dipped in sarcasm and topped with disdain.

"Are you saying you don't want me anymore?"

"Fuck, Letty. What do you want from me?" He rubbed his hand over his bald head; a nervous gesture that he could never grow out of. She sighed, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe she let him get a rise out of her.

"You know what I want." Letty pointed a finger at him. "You get us these pardons, Dominic Toretto, and I'll have all the babies you want."

Who was she kidding? Hope had blossomed so beautifully in her heart when Gisele had called her a month ago. She could be with him again; she really could. But she needed security and familiarity. Running from the law was getting tiring. She was going to turn thirty-seven in four days. Certainly, it was fun when she was younger, racing around the world in tricked out cars and staying three steps ahead of law enforcement along the way.

But it was time to settle down. And she couldn't see that happening with anyone but him. If she really thought about it. Truly considered the possibilities of what a great life they could have, she could admit that she did want the whole package with Dom; children, marriage, a house in LA where they could grow old together.

"Wha-?"

"You heard me." Letty started to walk away from the conversation, obviously terminating it. But she didn't get to the first step before he grabbed her bicep and forced her to face him. His lips pressed against hers in a possessive kiss. _**He **_was promising _**her **_something.

Everything would be alright.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Settled

_**Title**_: Settled

_**Author**_: Desi (just Desi, like... Madonna. or Cher... I guess)

_**Rating**_: K+

_Summary: There wasn't much that hadn't been said, even the things that hurt. But it was settled; they needed each other, and sometimes that was enough._

_**Author's Note: For geea2, because your talent is a gift, despite whatever anyone says. Also, I understand that you're reacting to the chapter posted, but the guest who keeps saying "Letty's weak..." blah blah blah, just relax, I always write an explanation chapter. Sheesh.**_

* * *

><p>It was dark. In front of her, as far as she could see, there was darkness. Dark waves slapped against dark boulders that were planted firmly along the beach. But with the vibrant light of the full moon and twinkling stars, there was just enough hope that someone would be able to see through the shadows. Behind her, a fire blazed and crackled, but she was too focused on her thoughts as she sat comfortably on a flattened boulder.<p>

"There she is." That familiar gravely voice vibrated against her back and through her chest as he **_cautiously_** approached her from behind.

_Déjà vu_, she thought. Her hair whipped across her face at the brief breeze and she pushed it behind her, singlehandedly and leaned against his leg when he sat.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You, me. Us." She shrugged a shoulder, her nonchalance hiding the heavy feelings that weighed on her mind. They had yet to talk, truly get past the bullshit and down to the nitty gritty. They'd been busy. What with Hobbs on their case about not making a lot of progress. But, now was as good a time as any, right?

"You finally ready to tell me how you came to the conclusion that you want my babies?"

She looked over at him and smiled softly. He decided right then and there that she had never looked more beautiful, with fire dancing across her skin and moonlight accentuating the black silk that was her hair.

"I tried to be happy without you. I did." She practically whispered. "But, the kind of love we have it just... it's unlike anything I've ever experienced, and it's what I want; what I crave. And Owen was good and kind and compassionate, but he didn't light a fire in my soul. And then you called. You never said anything, but I knew it was you. And in those ten seconds, I felt like you're the sun. And I was Icarus.

"You knew where I was, but you didn't come for me, and it took me a long time to accept the reason why."

"Do you truly know why?"

"I thought it was because you wanted more and I didn't. Not at the time."

"Are you insane?" He looked at her with such compassion, that her heart almost exploded. "If you only wanted to give me your feet to kiss, I'd gladly bow down before you and kiss them until the end of time. When you said you weren't ready, I respected that. It was you who pulled away from me. You left me. And I know you, Letty.

"I know you like the back of my hand, and because of that, I knew that you would have only fought harder to pull away if I would have come after you. So I gave you space. And then I heard about Owen, so I wanted you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Or have some semblance of it. But, you're right.

"You left and I didn't follow you. I guess, it was selfish of me, but I wanted to wallow in my own self-pity. I wanted a reason to give up. I guess I did in a way. I threw myself into drinking-."

"And in other women." Letty interrupted.

His eyes blazed and his nostrils flared. "And you with other men."

She smirked, pleased with his anger. "Well, baby, we all have needs."

A low noise came from Dom's throat, something dangerously close to a primal growl.

"Stop that."

He looked away, properly chastised. "I can't help it. You have me, Letty. Every single fiber of my being."

She shifted her whole body then to face him completely. Putting her hands on his knees, she ducked her head, forcing him to look into her eyes. "And you're a fool if you think you have any less of me. I made an attempt at new love, but when I closed my eyes during a kiss, a hug or mid-climax, it was only your face I saw. My heart was never completely full when I was with Owen. He was good to me, but we have the kind of love that they're going to write novels about."

He grinned at her and pulled her into his lap, either of her legs straddling his own. Dom groaned when his hardened member met her bikini-clad center.

"I want you, too." She whispered just before he pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. "But not now."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means not now."

"Come on, Let. I haven't been with you for years. I want push my cock so deep inside of you that you feel me in your stomach. I want you to come hard around me, milking me until I give you my load."

"That's exactly why I mean by not now. Don't be blinded by the fact that I want your baby that you start to get careless. I can't very well help to stop this clown if I've got morning sickness."

"Fine, we'll use a condom."

Letty rolled her eyes playfully, standing from his lap. She started to head back to their family when he grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Let. Just the tip." He joked, grinning from the laughter he'd illicited. "I wasn't finished with you woman!" Leaping up from the boulder, he gave chase. Looking back, Letty squealed and picked up her pace, rubbing halfway around the campfire, putting it between them.

"It's only going to be worse if you keep running." He circled to his right and so she did the same.

"Okay, okay." She placated with her hands in front of her. "I'll make you a deal." Mia, who she was standing behind, looked between her brother and Letty, amazed at how quickly they could fall back into their routine, as if the past two years didn't happen.

He crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"I'll let you have... a sample of what's to come, if we all have a brainstorming family meeting."

Dom considered this proposal. "Deal."

"Meeting first."

And so they dug deep into the recesses of their minds, everyone bringing something to the metaphorical table. It was like this that they were able to concoct the perfect plan to stop Hobbs' "bad guy".

Back in the villa, Dominic pulled Letty into his room, and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. "Please don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could bear it."

He was suddenly his sixteen-year-old self again.

"I wont." She promised. "As long as you don't leave me again."

"I swear to you, I won't."

He kissed her soundly, sealing their pact. Letty parted her lips and Dom pushed his tongue inside. He swallowed her moan when she deepened the kiss.

Using both hands to pull his shirt up, Letty effectively ended the kiss, commanding, "On the bed."

For once, he did as he was told, hopping into bed and lying against the pillows. "Get over here."

She grinned and stalked toward him, shedding her clothes along the way. Then she climbed up, catlike on all fours until she straddled his waist. Her hot, wet center leaving its mark on his firm abs.

"Sit on my face."

The moan that escaped her was unreal. Just his words could push her close to the edge. It didn't help that she'd pictured him saying those exact four words in many of the fantasies she'd gotten off to back in London.

Dom gripped her thighs and goaded her movements upwards until she did so on her own free will. "Hands on the headboard, baby."

She complied. And no sooner she had, Dom wrapped his arms over her legs, effectively pulling her all the way down on his face. And he proceeded to lick, suck and tongue fuck her until dawn.

There was no more talk that night unless it came in the form of a grunt, groan, moan, hum of appreciation and Letty's husky demand of "more" or "faster".

_Everything that needed to be said, had been said. It was settled; they needed each other, and sometimes that was enough._

**_Fin._**


End file.
